poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at Duloc (RaCaoSS)
This is how Arriving in Duloc goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Scared Shrekless. the gang is at Duloc, which is now all run down and abandoned Conaria Lacey: Castle Duloc? Donkey: Oh ha-ha. Very funny, Shrek. Andante Daze: But that is where Lord Farquaad lived. Trio Darkle: Yeah. And died. Hypno Star: My daughters and Pinocchio heard it's haunted by his ghost. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. If you're too chicken to put on big boy pants and go in. Shrek: Ryan and I'll just claim our winnings and be on our way. Donkey: Wait a minute! We can last in there just as long as you can! Shrek: Fine. Come on, then. and Ryan open the gate and the gang are in Duloc Pinkie Pie: Hold on, Ryan. You and Shrek can't just go barging into some creepy spooky joint like you own the place. Ryan F-Freeman: Why not? It's not like there's anyone here to stop us. Donkey: I still don't know about this, man. Getting the whole creepy House of Wax vibe going on in here. Milly (Yo-Kai Watch): This Place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. Sci-Ryan: Me too. But, Bertram will protect Sunset. Ryan F-Freeman: Look, Pinkie. It's that little thing Donkey love that much. Remember? the lever info booth doors open and the Welcome to Duloc Song (Creepy version) starts playing Duloc dolls: Welcome to Duloc, it's a creepy town~ What was once pristine now is all run-down~ We will chop off your head~ And then laugh when you're dead~ Duloc is a creepy place~ Come on in, what the heck~ Fall right down, break your... face~ of the dolls heads pop off. Sci-Ryan faints and Gingy poops out jelly beans Duloc is, Duloc is~ Duloc is a creepy place!~ info booth doors close. Shrek poses with Donkey as thier picture is taken. The photo of them gets ejected with the words "Get Out" written Scary voice: whispering Get out! Ryan F-Freeman: Oh wow! Let's do that again! Pinkie Pie: NO! Donkey: I agree with Pinkie on that, Ryan! in the castle, Shrek lights a fireplace Shrek: Well, then... This ought to be fun. Doneky: Pfft. Fun. Yeah, right. Puss In Boots: I find myself agreeing with boss. This looks to be an entertaining evening. Donkey: Hey, you know what? I just figured out what your costume is. You came as a kiss-up! Conaria Lacey: Yeah! Shrek: All right, all right. Buckle up, everybody. The quicker I scare the wits of you lot, the sooner I can be home cozy in my bed, unless anyone else thinks they've got what it takes. Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, oh, oh! Pick me, pick me! I have a scary story! Big Bad Wolf (Shrek): sighs This isn't the one about you getting trapped in a petting zoo again, is it? 'Cause that's not scary. Pinocchio (Shrek): Actually, if you look at it from my perspective... Gingy: Hey, guess what, Pinocchio. No one cares! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts